


Tie A Gold Belt Around My Cold Red Heart

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, day 4 string of fate, sc week, supercat forever, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: A different take on a sexy beautiful heroine, from the view of Cat's mind. In this world, Kara doesn't work for Catco. Her work is as Supergirl, and she has no identities to hide. But one day, shortly after she starts working as a hero in this city, she runs into Cat, and the rest is... well, it's a soulmate AU I need explain nothing more...





	Tie A Gold Belt Around My Cold Red Heart

Tie A Gold Belt Around My Cold Red Heart  
Tie A Gold BeltAround My Cold Red Heart  
Okay, for some reason this one and the distance one are giving me some real trouble, but I’m doing my best. Enjoy. First tense, a bit different this time. I wanted to be more into Cat’s thoughts.  
Rated:T+  
The first time you saw her, you felt something. Something flared inside you. Something you’d never felt before in you CEO life. You think you like this feeling, but you have no idea what it is. But this girl you are staring at has a cape, and a beautiful S on her chest. This girl is Supergirl. She is a hero. The hero of National City, and that meant she is severely off limits to whatever you might be feeling low in your stomach, even if the feeling shocks you. And why should you feel it for her, a complete stranger? You push down whatever that feeling is, and take your pictures and recordings, and go on with your magazine owning life, branding Supergirl to Catco, which the heroine seems to enjoy, if her smiles on TV and in talks are any indication. And her smiles are like a godsend, perfect and stunning, and you fall for her a little more every day, even though you maintain your cold exterior personality, because you can’t have her. It would be stupid for you to think otherwise.  
The second time is after another fight that you happen to be in close proximity to, and you expect a short glance, maybe a wave if you’re lucky, but the enemy is dead, and Supergirl is done with her job, and staring, at you. Only at you. You stare at those wild blue eyes, bright and beautiful, and narrow your own green eyes curiously when this hero, Supergirl, smiles slightly at you. Only at you.  
You watch her curiously, and this Supergirl smiles still, and… did she just look you over?  
Yes, she did. And now she walks up to you, and your heart is flipping in your chest, because she is stunning, just like the name you chose for her. Her hair is glowing gold in the late afternoon sun, and those strong thighs as she walks up to you with soft, almost weightless steps, you stare blindly, you cannot help yourself. She stops before you, looking at you intently, and there’s constellations on those shining blue eyes, and you want to stare until you connect all the dots. You’re feeling that thing low in your stomach again, and there’s angels and cherubs in your mind’s eye, and she’s there with them, hovering, smiling, laughing. And so are you.   
She looks you over slowly, her eyes coasting slowly up and down your frame, and you feel under scrutiny by her studying gaze, and oddly, something you never feel in your cold ruled life, you want to please her. You want her to approve. She is so high above you, that you want to be worth her gaze. And when she smiles again, a little slyly this time, her eyes sparkling with some inside joke only she knows, you feel like you won something. You won her appreciation, and that, that’s better than the millions you make and then company you rule. That’s the best feeling in the entire world.   
She smiles at something she’s thinking about, and then turns and walks away slowly, and you gape at her, because she’s honest to god shaking her lips as she walks, and then she takes off a few feet away, lifting into the sky, and you are left there feeling the force wind of her lift and wondering what the hell just happened. And now people are staring at you. Because Supergirl isn’t a secrecy girl. She has no secrets. She walks around blatantly like a hero, even when she’s not on duty or wearing her suit, goes shopping like that, goes everywhere like that, and the fact that she looks at you like she wants to devour you, is the most blatantly erotic thing she’s done since she came to protect this town besides creating that damn skin tight suit for herself, with a skirt that should be illegal, and an S that could stand for a whole lot more than Supergirl.  
You have no answer for that, besides your screaming, thumping heart, and trying to drown your mysteries is usually the idea that works for you the best, but you didn’t expect to find many people in this high end bar that just happens to be the most exclusive LGBT club in this town, and you certainly never expected to see Supergirl here.   
So when you find yourself at the main bar with your third shaken straight up martini, and the girl walking through the crowd towards you in a tight black dress with her signature gold belt is looking ready to kill, in the good way, your throat goes completely dry despite the drink in front of you, and you take another sip, eyes locked on a stunning, sexy muscles brimming body, that you swear is carved by, and for, gods. And maybe she is a god, she did come from space, after all.  
You swallow thickly, staring blatantly, eyes wide, as she settles on the barstool beside you, the corner seat, and that little slab of granite between you making up the table corner is suddenly the best and worst thing you’ve ever seen. Best, because hell you need distance from this beauty so you can still think even a bit rationally, and worst because her dress just rode up high on those strong thighs, higher than her little red skirt does, and damn you know you just want to stare.  
Instead you stare at her beautiful smile and shimmering blue eyes as she orders something you can’t pronounce, and the man slides over a short bourbon glass with something thick and golden in the bottom about half an inch up. Whatever it is, it’s straight up and has a strong smell to it. Aldebaran Rum, you think she called it, and you wonder what the hell it is and how you’ve never heard of it.  
“Hey, I saw you and had to say hi.” She says softly and smiles, and you die inside because her voice is like honey or melted chocolate, and fuck, you just want to lean in and kiss this girl, because your feeling that weird low in your belly thing again, and she’s a stunning hero, and you just want to kiss those beautiful full lips and see if she tastes just as good as she sounds. “It’s Catherine Grant, right? CEO of Catco Worldwide Media?”  
“Um… yes.” You can barely speak, and you know people are staring. Because if she has the time or inclination to sit down beside you she must want something. And everyone wants to know why that something has anything to do with you.   
“I thought so.” She says, and reaches up to sweep her golden waves of hair over her shoulder and blushes down at her drink, swirling the glass in lithe fingertips, and your heart leaps off a cliff, because she’s blushing and that means she’s either embarrassed or shy. You would bet millions on the latter, you’re hoping to gods that you’re right, and disbelieving in others because why should she be interested in you?  
“Thank you.” She says, and you meet her blue eyes again, curious.  
“For?”  
“Well, naming me for one.” She chuckles, and you can’t resist a smile of your own. “And believing in me, for two. It’s nice to have someone in my corner while I uphold the duties I have on this world, and well, let’s just say it’s nice knowing it’s you.”  
“May I ask why me?” You ask, nothing if not direct, and you sense she’s trying to tell you something big, though she seems… nervous about this, a definite secret in a life that seems all too revealing and open.  
“Well, the thing is, you see, flying and laser vision are not my only powers.”  
“Yes, you have that freezy breath thing, and you’re superstrong, and you’re unearthly beautiful. There’s that, too.” You aren’t you if you don’t flirt just a little, and is she doing the same? It seems so. You hope so.  
Now she laughs, honestly laughs, and you smile at the sight as some of her hair falls over her forehead in a gold wave, and she closes her eyes and smiles, hand coming up to her forehead into that gorgeous hair, white fingernails glinting in the dark light of the club. “Well, if you’re calling me beautiful, I guess I should do the same, since it is true.” She says after a moment, sipping at her drink barely.  
“Thank you.” You say softly. “What is that?” You ask as she takes another sip, slowly, barely. Just the tiniest sip.  
“It’s a Kryptonian rum, an alien thing. Deadly to humans, but safe for us.”  
“Yeah, it looks intense even to you.” You say with a little nod, smirking as she sips again, carefully.   
“It is. Two of these and I’ll be out cold for the night. I don’t usually drink, but I need a little something, it’s been a tough day.”  
“Yeah I saw the news. You’ve done a lot this afternoon.”  
“I have, yes. Some though, out of distraction I guess.”  
“Distraction? You need distractions?”  
“Not usually. Being Supergirl isn’t a job, it’s what I do. It’s me. I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t a superhero. But as I said, I do have another little power, and that can be distracting. Typically, I find it interesting, odd but curious, seeing what I do. But now I’m seeing mine, and that… well, I saw it lead to you.”  
“It?”  
“I see strings of fate.” Supergirl said, deadpan, and you look at her, disbelieving of this news, something so mythical. But then again, Supergirl can fly and breath ice and she looks like an angel, so how much weirder is this really?  
“Come again?” You scoff lightly, and stare at her as she nods seriously.   
“I see a string of fate, a connection that others can’t see. Usually I don’t mind it, in fact it’s nice, when you see it connected. It’s proof of this other person being your soulmate, and it’s nice for people that have found theirs. It’s a nice thing to see, even though it’s tough when you can see such fate, and you don’t know if you should intercept when you see these strings tangled up. But, that day I saw you, and this will be a shock, but I saw the other end of my string. It led to you.”  
“Me?”  
Supergirl nodded again, and you watch reverently. Can this be true? Can this really be happening?  
“I don’t know what’s going to happen, how this is going to happen, or whether it even can happen, but all i know is the other end of this string is on your finger. And maybe that was part of what pulled me through galaxies to end up here, and maybe not. But you are my soulmate, and I don’t think there’s a way to stop that. I’m not sure I want to. This is something I am interested in, and I get it if you aren’t. But, it is real, I promise you, and we will always be connected. I’m hoping we can try… to see what happens here, Cat.”  
For a long minute you just look at her, this beautiful girl, who can see such amazing weird things, and then you nod. Because what else can you do? She’s telling you a truth here, the truth, and you can’t quite believe it. But you do, and you want this, because you know you love her too, and that thing you felt every time you saw her, you realize, maybe it was fate too.  
So you smile. And nod at her. And when she takes your fingers in hers under the table and squeezes, you think to yourself: “How did I get this lucky?” Maybe fate does have a role here after all.


End file.
